The need for portability of data has increased over the years, and has spurred the development of removable memory devices. For example, Memory Stick™ is a removable data storage device made by Sony Corporation and is a recordable integrated circuit (IC) digital storage device having a storage capacity greater than a standard 3.5 inch floppy disk. Most importantly, Memory Stick™ is smaller than a stick of gum, very lightweight, and therefore ultra-portable. However, the need for accessability to people, information, and data has also increased and spurred the creation of an ultra-portable accessability device.
A wireless module which provides accessibility and portability to peripheral devices without increasing their cost or exceeding their related space limitations is so provided in a co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/972,761, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,118, filed Oct. 5, 2001; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/928,582, of Baranowski, et al.; for WIRELESS MODULE, filed Aug. 13, 2001 (Sony IPD 50N 3390). In these co-pending patent applications, the wireless module described can be shared with any type of peripheral device which supports such an interface. If the wireless module described is lost or stolen, it could be easily used for illegal purposes and for the perpetration of any crime.